


maybe i don't want heaven

by wtfhasmylifebecome



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mason being a worried boyfriend, Mostly Fluff, idfk, little to no angst, smth i thought out in the shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 06:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12227628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtfhasmylifebecome/pseuds/wtfhasmylifebecome
Summary: Post 6x10 after Corey gets out of the hospital. Mason's worried about his health (and his home life).





	maybe i don't want heaven

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever story on ao3, idk how this is gonna turn out, but there's not enough of this ship on here. I also lowkey dislike how the fact that Corey grew up in a somewhat neglectful home was just dropped. Idk if I'm gonna write more stories, but if I do, prepare for rlly cheesy, Troye Sivan lyric, titles (did that sentence make sense? Probably not...whatever)

     "For the last time, Mason, I am perfectly capable of walking" Corey says, gently nudging his boyfriend away from him. He could understand why his boyfriend was concerned, he had just gotten out of the hospital after a nearly fatal experience, but thanks to his fast healing (and Melissa's assistance), he is close to being perfectly fine.

   "Sorry...," Mason says scratching the back of his neck awkwardly, "I'm just worried, I thought I had lost you back there..." he continues with a frown. Corey gives his boyfriend a small smile, despite the fact that his eyes were tearing up. He was never used to having people care about him, he was an only child and his parents were less than grateful about his existence. He was used to being a burden, unwanted. When he came back from the dead, his parents didn't seem to care. His mom gave him a quick hug, and his dad, a quick pat on the back, but Mason was different. When he was with Mason, he didn't just feel wanted, he felt needed.

"I know. And I appreciate your concern, but I'm fine." Corey stopped walking, spread his arms out, and spun slowly on his tip toes to show that he was fine. Mason chuckled at his boyfriends cuteness. Corey stopped spinning and waved his arms around. "See? I'm good." They walked a few more steps in the parking lot until they reached Mason's car.

"Good enough to go home I presume?" Mason asked once they got in the car. Corey's eyes widened as he shook his head. "Can I go with you? I don't really feel like, um, dealing with my parents right now, so..." he trails off and looks down at his hands, expecting immediate rejection. God, he feels stupid now. Mason probably has his own things to worry about. He spent, like, the whole week making sure Corey was okay and now he just felt selfish for taking up more of his time.

"Of course!" Mason says like Corey just asked the most stupid question in the world. Corey looks up, surprised at how fast the human answered. "But if you don't mind me asking...why don't you want to see your parents?" Masons eyes opened wider, "Oh god, was that an insensitive question? I hope I didn't say anything wrong, you know what! You don't have to answer that question, lets go." he adds quickly starting the car and was about to put it in reverse, when Corey put his hand on top of Masons and chuckled lightly. "Calm down, its not an insensitive question, you're just curious" he says. Mason nods quickly to confirm that he was indeed, just curious.

"To put it lightly, my parents never really cared about me. I was a mistake, that part is clear, and they never really wanted a kid. They decided to keep me though, never really understood why, but whatever. I was fourteen when I came out to them and that..." the chimera took a deep breath, before continuing, " that really did the trick. My mom stopped talking to me and my dad, he couldn't even look at me. When I died and came back, they treated me as if I just came back from a, um.., a two-day camping trip or something. They didn't treat me differently, they treated me as if I was nothing to them, which I am." He sighed and looked down, afraid that if he looked into his boyfriend eyes he would break down.

Mason may have been teary-eyed, but he was just as angry at Corey's parents as he was concerned about his boyfriend. He was about to start ranting about how Corey deserved better and how awful Corey's parents were, until he heard soft sniffles and muffled sobs. He looked at him to see a heartbreaking sight. The chimera was hugging his knees, had his head down and was crying his eyes out. Mason went into overprotective boyfriend mode.

He leaned over to the passenger seat and put a hand on his distressed boyfriends back. "Shhh, hey, its okay. You'll be fine. C'mere." The second Mason uttered those words, Corey latched onto him and just sobbed while Mason ran his hands through Corey's soft hair. The car was full of the sounds of sobs and ragged breaths along with Mason's reassuring words. Corey stopped crying and pulled away, basically gasping for air. His breaths were still uneven, but for the most part, he was okay. Mason wiped away any excess tears from his boyfriends face and left a lingering kiss on his forehead.

"Lets go home, yeah?" Mason says as Corey leans back into the passenger seat. "Yeah" Corey says giving a shy smile while putting his seatbelt on. At that, Mason put the car in reverse, pulling out of the hospital parking lot and towards his house, but not before kissing his boyfriends hand and holding it in his. In that moment, Corey has never felt more wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> I promised myself not to put notes at the end but fuck it. I was gonna write more but I think I might just add another chapter, depending on whether people like this or not.


End file.
